Fighting The Evil Within
by KChapman010488
Summary: Two years have passed since Adam left Los Angeles after being turned into a vampire. Sauli and Markus, Adam's hybrid maker, find Adam in San Diego and bring him back to LA only to have the council place Adam in the custody of Markus's ancient friend Godric. During training, Adam's head and heart battle for dominance as he tries to prove to himself that he is not a monster.
1. Prologue

The cool San Diego air bit into my skin as I was walking along a deserted road, stealing glances every so often at the stars that sparkled with a stunning brilliance against the night sky. I knew that the beauty encompassing the millions of stars was in stark contrast to the horrendous evil that lived within me.

I hated being a vampire but I despised blood and the effect it had on me ten times more. The mere scent of blood intoxicated me and drove me to attack the nearest human, bite in to their neck, and drain the precious fluid from their body until they lay still.

The decision to leave LA hurt like a dagger to the heart. However, I knew I would have eventually lost control and killed someone I love. I could not bear having that a stain on my conscience.

On nights like this, when I was alone with just my thoughts for company, the pain of loneliness caused a burning want to return to LA to reconcile with my loved ones. However, I knew I could not go back and put them through the horror of learning their beloved Adam wasn't human anymore. I am now a monster.

The truth was my human side would always suffer for what my inhuman side did. The carnage left behind in the wake of a kill was a heavy burden on my soul. The only comfort I possessed was the knowledge that the people I took off the street were predators and no one would miss them.

I stopped when I heard the high-pitched squeal of breaks; curse the superhuman hearing ability of vampires. I turned my head, confusion causing me to frown. I didn't recognize the car pulling up beside me. The angry words I had ready died on my tongue when I saw the occupant of the car climb out and slam the door. I froze in disbelief. It had been two years, but I would recognize the blond hair and those blue eyes anywhere.

Sauli! What was he doing here? How did he find me?

I stood very still, watching the shock on his face turn to an angry glare. I didn't flinch when he poked me to make sure I was real and not a hallucination or figment of his imagination.

"Adam."

I winced at the hurt and betrayal lacing his voice as he said my name. It was enough to shatter the emotional walls I had constructed, and let the vulnerability I worked so hard to hide seep through. Icy tears bit into my skin as I stared into Sauli's enchanting blue eyes.

When he tried to approach me I instinctively backed away afraid that the feel of his hand on my skin would awaken emotions I kept buried deep down within the recesses of my soul, at least what was left of it. I was already starting to feel the burn of guilt melt the ice around my heart as Sauli looked at me and I saw the pain that I caused by walking out of his life, it cut me worse than any knife ever could.

I had broken Sauli's heart, and I knew there was nothing left for me to do but make him understand he needed to let me go for his sake as well as my own. Taking out the necklace he had given me, I held it out to him. My throat constricted as I struggled to hold back a sob. He took the necklace, clenching it in his fist, and I turned away. I felt his hand grab my wrist, his manicured nails digging into my skin hard enough to cause pain.

"Sauli, you need to let me go," I said, grief sitting like a rock in my chest. I blinked several times to clear the tears clouding my vision and swallowed hard. "I'm not the same person you once knew."

His features twisted with anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Adam, why did you disappear like that? I've been worried sick wondering what happened to you!"

"I mean it's too dangerous to be with me anymore," I said, my voice hoarse from the emotion tearing at me. I started to turn away, unable to bear seeing the pain and confusion in his eyes, but he grabbed my shirt in both fists. He shoved me up against a tree behind us.

"No! You aren't walking away until I have some answers," he said, his tone filled with determination. "Tell me why, Adam."

"Because I'm a vampire!" I shouted. With a snarl, I used my inhuman vampire speed to push him away and switch places, slamming him against the tree. I could feel the blood lust stirring in my veins as my frustration level skyrocketed. I had to make him understand! I hissed, bringing my fangs within centimeters of his face, showing him the danger.

Large, powerful hands came from behind to clamp around my throat. I struggled to free myself, but my attacker's grip remained firm. Black dots danced in my vision, and I could hear Sauli begging whoever it was not to hurt me. Darkness closed in on my vision with the lack of air supply. My strength drained from me, causing my legs to buckle. When I hit the ground, my side collided with a sharp branch protruding from the bush at the base of the tree. Searing pain exploded in my side, and a scream ripped from my throat.

I rolled on to my uninjured side and Sauli knelt beside me. His hands came down on my side below my ribs, pressing hard. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me was the panic in his beautiful eyes as he looked at someone behind me. Tears filled his eyes when he stared down at me, raising his hand to reveal his fingers covered in blood.


	2. Raven Manor

**Sauli's****POV**

I found myself back at Raven Manor; a huge and sprawling 11th century castle nestled in the Angeles National Forrest in the San Gabriel Mountains. The castle is home to the Los Angeles Vampire Council

Whenever Markus brings me to this breath-taking castle, it is because he is on the council and has important business to discuss with his fellow members. This time is no exception; he is now in the main meeting chamber discussing the best way to handle Adam.

Due to house rules, I cannot attend council meetings so I have to entertain myself when Markus has to meet with the Elders.

There is a strict rule against visitors wandering around the castle unless accompanied by a house manager or council member, so Bernie, one of the managers and a dear friend, now sat in a chair in the corner of Adam's infirmary room watching me.

Bernie is an old vampire; he is one of only two vampires living at Raven Manor when the castle was first constructed. However, you would never be able to tell by looking at him that he just celebrated his 1000th birthday. Even though Bernie is not my type, he is an attractive man. Bernie has shoulder-length cinnamon hair with blonde highlights that frame stunning hazel eyes and strong, masculine facial features. His skin is fair with a few sporadic freckles on his body and his build is that of the martial arts champion I saw during a competition here in Los Angeles, lean but extremely muscular.

Bernie gives the impression of a mild and calm personality most of the time, preferring to resolve disputes with words instead of violence, but those who know him understand he hides a wicked temper. At 5 foot 7 inches in height, Bernie is not very imposing; however, due to his age Bernie is one of a handful of the strongest vampires in the country and if provoked will not hesitate to use his strength. He is wise and supportive, loving nothing more than to give helpful advice to those seeking it. That is why the council assigned him to me as well as Markus. He is to watch over me while I am at Raven Manor. However, Bernie and I both knew my Adam-centered heartache was something only time could heal. Bernie remained silent and gave me a knowing look when I had informed him I wanted to visit Adam.

I now sat in a chair at Adam's bedside, my mind in a daze. The shock of seeing him after two years still hasn't worn off. Watching him sleep, he looks like an angel without wings, perfectly frozen in the throes of slumber. The steady rise and fall of his chest and the little noises he made as he slept brought an odd comfort to me. As I gently ran a finger over the icy skin of his cheek, the contact sent a shock wave of nostalgia through me. Silent tears spilled from my eyes when it hit me just how much I miss the warm, soft skin I used to place gentle kisses on after making love to him.

Time seemed to slip away from me. As I sat there, it slowly sank in that Adam is right about one thing he is not the same man I knew two years ago. The Adam I knew was everything I could ever want in a partner. He was talented, funny, loving and supportive. This man lying in bed before me is not the Adam of the past. This one is a tortured soul, pushing away everyone he loves because he doesn't trust himself around them.

Until he nearly killed me in San Diego, I saw nothing but heart breaking pain and self-loathing in Adam's eyes. Seeing the man, I love so broken and vulnerable made me angry, hurt and sad all at the same time. Now I just felt numb, as if I wasn't sure how I should feel about having him back in my life.

I wiped the tears away and turned my head towards the door when I felt another presence in the room besides Bernie. I smiled half-heartedly when I saw my friend Markus standing in the doorway. He looks a lot like Bernie but instead of shoulder-length, cinnamon hair with blonde highlights Markus has jet-black hair that just touches the bottom of his ear lobes. Markus is taller than Bernie is and stands at six feet tall.

Markus is also the youngest vampire at Raven Manor. Being young, he can act impulsively and have a quick temper. Despite his youth, he is wise and intuitive far beyond his years and often offers support to those in need.

I glanced at my watch in disbelief that an hour had passed since Markus entered his meeting with the council. I nodded to Bernie letting him know that it was okay to leave. Bernie informed us he would be in the kitchen before giving us a polite nod and disappearing down the hallway.

I watched as Markus shut the door behind him with a soft click and took a seat in the chair Bernie vacated. I could tell from the exhaustion in his eyes and the way he slumped into the chair that his meeting didn't go as planned.

"What did they say?" I said flatly, feeling the chill of fear sink its claws into me.

"The council shot down my proposal to let Adam move in with you. Since he attacked you in San Diego, the council thinks he's too dangerous to trust living with a human. They are still debating on what to do but I am going to do the best I can to fight for Adam." Markus said with firm conviction as he crouched down at my side, the promise written in his hazel eyes.

"I know but what if you can't?" I said my voice hoarse from heartbreak.

Markus broke eye contact, not wanting me to see the darkness that filled his eyes when I asked the question. I already knew what the consequences would be if he couldn't argue in favour of saving Adam and the thought made my blood run cold, causing an involuntary tremor to shoot through my body. I knew if Markus failed, the council would order my friend killed, and it would shatter my heart to pieces.

Markus wrapped cold arms around me, pulling me against his icy body as tears streamed down my face. I held on to him as if he was the only thing keeping me from falling apart. Some of the pain dissipated when he started rocking us back and forth, singing in a soft voice a tune I recognized as You'll Be In My Heart. As he sang the words, I felt the tug of sleep pulling at me. Looking into his stunning hazel eyes, I realized he was compelling me to fall asleep to ease my pain.

I allowed my eyes to shut, grateful for his help. Right before unconsciousness pulled me into the realm of slumber, I heard Markus whisper in my ear

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to Adam."

For the first time in two years, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Adam Wakes Up

**Adam's POV**

"I need to lay off the alcohol." I groaned irritably as I pressed my icy fingers to my temple to bring relief to my pounding head.

"You didn't get drunk; I rendered you unconscious." A dark voice replied from the windowsill.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed through clenched fangs.

"My name is Markus and I'm your maker." The elder vampire replied as he turned his gaze on me.

"What!" I snapped letting out an angry growl as our eyes met.

"I will explain everything in time but first you need to feed." Markus replied with a forceful yet calm voice as he gracefully jumped down from the windowsill.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." I yelled as I grabbed the front of his t-shirt in both firsts and slammed him against the wall.

"Adam! Calm down and feed then we'll talk." Markus scolded before switching our places and pressing me against the wall with a firm hand to the chest.

"Fine!" I huffed knowing that arguing with him wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I watched with a cautious gaze as Markus ran to the other side of the room to grab a glass out of the supply closet.

"I am your maker and my job is to protect and raise you to the best of my ability. I never was nor will I ever be your enemy so trying to fight me is a losing battle." Markus stated factually before holding the glass to his wrist and sinking his fangs into it to draw blood.

"Why don't I feel a connection to you?" I replied bitterly. I squeezed my eyes shut as my migraine intensified due to the intoxicating scent of Markus's blood.

"Because I released you the night I turned you. I wanted to give you a chance to return to your old life but it didn't take long for me to realize what a monumental mistake that was." I heard Markus say as he walked back over to my side of the room and pressed the half-full glass of blood into my shaking hand.

My eyes snapped open at the contact and I glared at the crimson liquid in the glass. I felt the burning pain in my head intensify but the fact was I hated drinking blood because of the sickening coppery taste that made me want to vomit. However, I knew that Markus would not tell me what I wanted to know until I gave in so I let out a disgusted sigh and drank the entire glass in one shot. To my surprise and utter relief, the blood tasted sweet. It was a welcomed and much appreciated change from the bitter, coppery taste I had in my mouth after draining random men I met during my travels.

If I had to hazard a guess about why Markus's blood tasted sweet, I would say it is the traces of vampire venom present in all vampire blood. I felt it hit my stomach and the burning pain in my head disappeared almost instantly. I knew it was because the monster caged inside me was no longer hungry, at least for now.

I tossed the empty glass back to Markus and ran my tongue over my fangs to clean off the remaining blood that coated them. I savoured the sweet taste on my tongue and the shocks of euphoria it sent through me.

Blinking a few times, I managed to clear the remaining haze from my vision and once it returned to normal, I really saw Markus for the first time. I could hear him hissing in pain as he wrapped his still bleeding wrist in gauze that he found in the supply closet. The anesthetic present in all vampire saliva was in much lower quantity in his because he is a vampire/fae hybrid. There is also the fact that because he is half fae he doesn't heal as fast as his full vampire counter parts.

I glanced at him with sympathy but not enough to do anything to help him. I was still uncertain about whether I could trust him though something deep down told me I could. However, I have gotten hurt listening to my instincts before so I decided to approach this situation with a little skepticism.

I decided to take Markus's vacated spot on the windowsill. My back rested against the wall and my knees where firmly pulled up against my chest. I turned my gaze out the window. A fond smile appeared on my faced when I remembered that as kids Neil and I used to sit on the windowsill in my bedroom and glance up at the moon high in the night sky.

Tears stung my eyes as I wondered if my family gave up looking for me. It hurt more than I cared to admit to think that my family would ever give up looking for me. However, two years is a long time to hold onto the hope that this nightmare would end and I would wake up safe in my home. I kept a watchful eye on my family for months but stopped when the pain of seeing them became too much to bear.

I felt Markus's presence as he sat down on the other side of the windowsill and mirrored my pose. I turned my teary gaze on him and saw the contemplative look on his face as if he was trying to figure out how much of whatever happened he should tell me. I felt a surge of panic shoot through me at the prospect that I did something heinous enough to warrant Markus to erase my memory and not tell me anything about what happened.

Did I really do something that evil?

"Do you really want to know what happened in San Diego?" Markus whispered the ice in his eyes melting as he noticed my distress.

"Yes." I whispered back unable to meet his gaze as I felt bloody tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Sauli begged me to take him along on my retrieval mission once word of your sighting made it back to me. I didn't want him to come because I knew he would lose control of himself but he promised me he wouldn't do anything stupid. Like an idiot, I believed him. The two of us got in my car and drove to San Diego. After a few hours of searching, we found you walking along a deserted road and as I predicted it didn't take long for Sauli to lose control. He cornered you against a tree and started interrogating you. It did not go over to well and he found himself pressed against a tree and facing a very angry vampire ready to rip his throat out. Of course at that point I had no choice but to intervene because as a member of the council I'm duty bound to protect humans so I attacked from behind and rendered you unconscious." Markus stated watching me.

"Oh my god is he okay?" I said, fear sinking its icy claws into me.

"He's fine physically but emotionally that boy is a train wreck. Adam you really have no idea how much you hurt Sauli when you walked out of his life." Markus said with a hint of anger lacing his voice.

"I had no fucking choice! I'm a vampire and if I stayed I would've eventually hurt him." I growled as I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"I know but you still broke his heart." Markus snapped squeezing his eyes shut to calm himself.

"Honestly I was hoping he would find someone else." I confessed as I finally let my head fall on to my knees as my body started shaking in time with my choked sobs.

"Adam shhh it's okay. Everything will be fine but try to get some rest." Markus said sympathetically as he rubbed his hand on my knee for support.

"C-Can I see him." I stuttered too emotional to care that I was falling to pieces in front of my maker.

"Stay here and I'll go talk to him and see if he wants to visit." Markus said as he jumped down off the windowsill. "Are you okay on your own or do you want me to send Bernie in?"

"I'll be okay besides I've been on my own for the last two years so a few more minutes isn't going to hurt me." I laughed bitterly through the tears.

I wiped the bloody tears from my eyes and rested my head against the wall watching as Markus turned on his heel and walked away towards the door. I watched his retreating back until I heard the unmistakable squeak of a door being slammed shut and locked. It was then that I noticed the bars on the windows and realised I could not escape even if I wanted to.

The only thought that plagued my mind as I shut my eyes in acknowledgement of the fight I knew was coming was

Am I ready?


	4. The Bite

**Adam's POV**

"Markus told me what happened in San Diego." I scolded angrily.

"Adam." Sauli pleaded as he took a cautious step towards me.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to pick a fight with a vampire?" I snapped. My frustration level skyrocketed when Sauli let out a condescending snort.

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight; I was trying to figure out what the hell happened to my boyfriend." Sauli shot back. His eyes darkened in anger as he fought to rein in his temper.

"If it wasn't for Markus stepping in I would've killed you! Don't you get that?" I hissed as I bared my fangs to show him the monster that lay caged within me.

"I'm in love with you! I thought someone abducted and murdered you." Sauli yelled before grabbing my shirt and slamming me in to the wall behind him. "Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"Stop." I growled as I took a deep breath to try to control my flaring temper.

"No." Sauli whispered no longer able to hold on to his anger. He let go of my shirt and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"You need to let me go because it's no longer safe to stay with me. All I want to do is bite you and you have no idea how much will power it's taking for me to restrain myself." I said thickly, swallowing against the lump forming in my throat.

"I can't." Sauli growled as he pulled me into his arms.

"S-Sauli." I protested. My eyes snapped up to meet his as I tried to push him away.

"Adam do you trust me?" Sauli questioned as he let go of my wrist in favour of wrapping his arms around my neck.

"With everything I have." I said without hesitation.

"I want you to bite me." Sauli said letting his hand slide up my neck in to my hair. His fingers entwined themselves and pulled gently.

"What!" I gasped out as the shock of his statement slammed in to me like a freight train.

"Calm down! You're not going to hurt me." Sauli replied as he carefully pushed me back against the wall. "So just relax."

"No." I hissed in defiance, as angry tears started spilling from my eyes.

"Adam, Markus is right outside and he'll stop you if it goes too far." Sauli said looking me in the eyes. "I promise you everything will be fine."

"Fine!" I shouted using my inhuman vampire speed to push him away and switch places. I slammed him against the wall. "If this is what you want it's what you're going to get."

I grabbed Sauli and pinned him to the wall by pressing my much stronger body against his. I ignored his started hiss of pain and noticed the tears that started leaking from his eyes but I did not care. My hand slid to the back of his neck and I grabbed his hair pulling his head up in a gesture of complete submission.

A possessive growl escape passed my lips when Sauli tried to pull away from me. I let out a second growl of warning and he froze in place. My features twisted in to a sinister smirk when I saw Sauli's eyes widen in fear when the realization dawned on him that he had nowhere to run and was completely at my mercy.

His heart started thrashing wildly against his ribcage. It was a signal that he was terrified of the monster that was slowly breaking free of its cage and consuming me. I could smell his fear permeating the air around us and felt my control over the caged monster within me slipping as I grew more and more intoxicated by the smell of Sauli's fear and the blood racing through his body.

I let go of his hair knowing that his neck would be cramping. I ran my tongue along the pulsing vein in his neck, grinning like a Cheshire cat at the moan that escaped passed his lips despite his best efforts to hold it back. I savoured the taste of his salty skin against my tongue as well as the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

The anger and hunger burning through my veins was too strong for me to give him any time to regain his composure. Without warning, I placed my tongue between my fangs and dragged them against his skin in an agonizingly slow stroke. Sauli bit down on his lip to keep from screaming in pain/pleasure at the burning heat my fangs and tongue created.

I was careful to make sure that my fangs did not puncture the delicate skin; I didn't want to bite him yet. However, I scrapped them against his skin hard enough to cause droplets of blood to well up and the moment it touched my tongue my nerves exploded with sensation. I now know why some vampires call their lover's blood liquid ecstasy. I honestly felt like I was drowning in pool of all-consuming liquid fire.

"Is this what you wanted?" I growled low and menacing against his skin.

"A-Adam." Sauli hissed in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears spilling from his eyes.

"You're gorgeous like this Sauli." I whispered seductively against his ear. "So innocent and defenceless"

Before Sauli could respond, a painful scream filled the room as I yanked his head back and sank my fangs in to the delicate flesh of his exposed throat. My eyes fluttered closed as powerful shocks of euphoria shot through my body.

I hummed against his skin in contentment as I sucked the blood out of his body. My nails started involuntarily scraping down the wall as I repeatedly swallowed against a stream of nectar that gushed out of Sauli's neck.

I heard Sauli whimper in pain as he instinctively struggled against me, trying to push me away. Deep down I could feel my human side screaming at me to back down but the monster that now had control over me wanted blood and refused to let go.

The nails on my right hand suddenly stopped scraping against the wall and flew to Sauli's chest to still his movements. I kept my hand there until he stopped struggling and let out a moan of pleasure. I let out a moan of my own when Sauli rubbed against me sending a powerful electric shock through my body. I knew that the pain of my bite was fading as the anesthetic in my saliva took effect.

Time seemed to stop and before I knew it, Sauli's heart rate was dropping to a dangerous level and his legs gave out no longer able to support his weight. He was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness and I found myself instinctively wrapping my arm around his waist to keep him from falling to the floor.

I felt his head slump on to my shoulder because he did not have the strength to hold it up. I felt the seriousness of the situation hit me and let go of his throat so I could run my tongue over the puncture marks to seal them. I felt tears prick my eyes when I saw how pale and listless Sauli had become. I rested my head on his shoulder so I could inhale his scent and let it soothe and relax me.

"Adam." The voice was dark and commanding but held no malice.

My head snapped up and I saw Markus glaring at me from the doorway with burning eyes but his fangs were not out. I knew Markus did not want to hurt me but I was not naïve enough to believe he would not if he felt the need to. After all, it was the council's job to protect humans and Sauli was no exception.

I felt bloody tears spilling from my eyes when I looked back at Sauli and saw the fear in his eyes. Guilt slammed in to me like a freight train and I let him go and ran to the other side of the room. I watched as Markus caught Sauli in his arms and placed a loving kiss to his forehead to calm him before taking him over to the bed I woke up in.

I admired the way that Markus slowly eased Sauli down on to the bed and tucked him in as a father would a young son. I saw the amount of affection that Markus carried towards Sauli and it made me thankful that he was there to protect and care for Sauli when I wasn't.

Markus was a child in comparison to the other council members but he was still old and powerful enough turn in to a fierce warrior when need be. I could tell by the way that he carries himself that he is strong for his age and possesses wisdom far beyond his years.

Watching Markus fuss over Sauli made it clear that although he was a vampire his human side was much stronger most of the time. It was also clear that at one point in his life he either had or was responsible for children because male vampires do not naturally have the nurturing instincts he has.

After making Sauli comfortable Markus turned his attention to me. I saw the sympathy in the elder vampire's eyes when our eyes met and wiped the blood from my face. I did not want Markus to see me crying but he shook his head signaling me to stop, he wanted to see the tears.

"Adam, come here." Markus whispered holding his arms out to me.

"What have I done?" I sobbed, struggling to talk against the lump forming in my throat as I ran straight in to his arms.

"Shh it's okay everybody makes mistakes and in time you'll learn to control that side of yourself." Markus said calmly as pulled me against his body and wrapped his arms around me.

"I hurt him Markus." I whispered as I broke eye contact and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Listen to me I was right outside the door and heard the argument; it wasn't solely your fault. I tried to warn Sauli that nothing good ever comes out of provoking a vampire but he never listens." Markus said as he forced me to look in to his eyes.

"I know how stubborn Sauli is and yet I didn't walk away." I said shaking my head in bitter defiance of Markus's statement.

"Shhh I know my child and there will be consequences for your transgression." Markus whispered as he cupped my face and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "Adam, I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

"I will take whatever punishment you see fit." I said leaning into his comforting touch knowing it would be the last one I got for a while.

"Come, we're going for a walk." Markus said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.


End file.
